Grojband: The reunion
by FireWolfGoddess
Summary: When Corey move's to Australia, Laney thinks she's lost her chance with Corey and moves on. But when Corey moves back to PeaceVille, ready to rejoin Grojband, She must choose between Corey, or her new Boyfriend Lenny without Corey knowing. CoreyxLaney but also the teeniest tiniest bit of LaneyxLenny. I do not own Grojband but I wish I did!


It was a rather cloudy day in the city of PeaceVille, as Kin, Kon and Laney awaited Corey's arrival. He said he had the biggest announcement ever. But as usual he was late. 'Typical, gorgeous Core' Laney thought. Then she realized what she thought and blushed. She couldn't hide that she had a crush on her best mate. Though she thought Core would never like her.

After a long wait, Corey finally entered the garage from the cloudy outdoors. But something was different about him today, he was sad. He looked like he'd been crying. "Corey? what's the matter?" Kin asked worryingly for his mate. Corey walked up to his friends and sighed.

"You know how I had to cancel practice yesterday cause my Dad needed to see me?" Corey explained. His 3 friends nodded in agreement. "Well...He needed to tell me that we... Are moving" He exclaimed. "Moving? where, like down the street or somewhere else in PeaceVille?" Laney asked. She thought she knew the answer though and the thought of losing the greatest guy ever felt like she was being stabbed in the back." More like...Australia" Corey said. The three band mates gasped. Well for Laney, it was more like she was crying.

"But why Corey?" Kon asked. "Dad has work experience there and waft's us all to move there. I will miss you guys heaps" Corey said. Corey slowly started to take off his most prized possession, His Beanie. "Core?, why are you taking your beanie off?" Laney asked, still crying. "I want to give each of you one of my things each to remember me by. For Kon, my very first guitar pick" Corey said, giving Kon an old dusty pick. "For Kin, your old glasses I accidently broke" Corey gave Kin some glasses, help together by some sticky tape. "You fixed them!" Kin exclaimed. "And for Lanes... If it weren't for you, I never would have got this beanie. you gave it to me and I want you to have it. To remind you of how we met" Corey placed the beanie on Laney's head

Laney couldn't handle it. Without thinking, she leaned over and hugged Corey. To her surprise, Corey hugged her back. And then the twins came in for a band group hug that they called a 'Band Hug'. This lasted for a minute before Trina and Mine came in. 'Like, out of the way mirage-band" Trina yelled. 'I need to get my stuff from in here, we leave next week you know". The band let go of each other and went to Corey's room.

They had never been into his room before, they always were in the garage playing music. "My Mum said that you guys can stay the night once Trina's done in there" Corey said. The others nodded in agreement, still sad. "Do you have to go Corey?" Kon blurted out. "I wish I could stay" Corey said. Everyone was silent for 5 minutes. "Hey I have an idea" Laney said, stopping the silence. All eyes were on her like she was in front of a massive crowd. "We should go to where we first met". The boys smiled in agreement. "Let's go" Corey said.

**5 MINUTE'S LATER TRANSITON!**

5 minutes Later, the 4 friends were standing in PeaceVille park, where they had first met. "So. here we are" Laney said. "Yeah" Corey said. "Um..Guys, I...Have some lyrics that I came up with" Corey explained. "Lyrics? let's see them!" Kin exclaimed. Corey got out a piece of paper and said "How about I sing it to you?". The others nodded in agreement. Corey grabbed his guitar and started singing:

My Chemical Romance: Sing

Sing it out  
Boy you've got to see what tomorrow brings  
Sing it out  
Girl you've got to be what tomorrow needs  
For every time that they want to count you out  
Use your voice every single time you open up your mouth

Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls  
Every time that you lose it sing it for the world  
Sing it from the heart  
Sing it till you're nuts  
Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts

Sing it for the deaf  
Sing it for the blind  
Sing about everyone that you left behind  
Sing it for the world, sing it for the world

Sing it out  
Boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means  
Sing it out  
Girl before they kill what tomorrow brings  
You've got to,  
make a choice if the music drowns you out  
Raise your voice every single time they try and shut your mouth

Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls  
Every time that you lose it sing it for the world  
Sing it from the heart  
Sing it till you're nuts  
Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts

Sing it for the deaf  
Sing it for the blind  
Sing about everyone that you left behind  
Sing it for the world, sing it for the world

Cleaned-up, corporation progress  
Dying in the process  
Children that can talk about it  
Living on the webways  
People moving sideways  
Sell it till your last days  
Buy yourself the motivation  
Generation nothing,  
Nothing but a dead scene  
Product of a white dream  
I am not the singer that you wanted, but a dancer!  
I refuse to answer! Talk about the past, sir  
Wrote it for the ones that want to get away.  
Keep running

Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls  
Every time that you lose it sing it for the world  
Sing it from the heart  
Sing it till you're nuts  
Singing out for the ones that'll hate your guts

Sing it for the deaf  
Sing it for the blind  
Sing about everyone that you left behind  
Sing it for the world, sing it for the world

You've got to see what tomorrow brings  
Sing it for the world  
Sing it for the world

Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs  
Sing it for the world  
Sing it for the world

Laney, Kin and Kon stared, amazed by their rock and roll guitarist. "That was the best song I've ever heard Core!" Laney exclaimed. Corey smiled. "Thanks Lanes, too bad we don't have time to enter anything to use those lyrics" Corey said, his smile turning into a frown. At that point, rain started falling. "We better get back" Kin said. The others nodded and they started walking in the direction of Corey's home, knowing that in 1 week, Grojband would be over.

**1 WEEK LATER TRANSITION!**

At the airport, there were many tears from the 4 band mates. Even Mina came to say goodbye to her only friend. "There's only 2 thing's I want you to do Mina" Trina said to her BFF minion. "The first, is to never forget me and the second, is to make sure NO ONE gets my huncky Nick Mallory". "I promise" Mina said.

Meanwhile with Grojband, they were sitting down, waiting for Corey's plane to come. "I'm really gonna miss you guys" Corey said. "Promise you'll send letters to us, or even call us" Laney exclaimed. Corey sighed. "I will try" he said.

Laney knew this may have been the only chance to tell Corey her feeling's. She opened her mouth to tell Corey, but Corey's plane arrived. Before he went to his plane, Corey hugged his friends. Instead of just giving Laney a hug, he gave her a little kiss on the cheek and walked off to the line, waving bye to his friends. When Corey went through the door to the plane, Laney started getting tears running down her face. And after that, none of the band mates saw each other again. Not for 6 years.

**There is the first chapter!. If you got any ideas of what else I should put in this story, let me know in the reviews or PM me.**


End file.
